My Protective Shadow
by umbreongalaxy
Summary: Lucy has lost Natsu and her team to Lisanna and is contemplating moving out of Magnolia. But one night she finds all the reason in the world to stay. Her Shadow
1. Him

Him

**Notes **_Italics= Thoughts_

**Rouge POV**

I am walking through Magnolia by myself not even a shadow to keep me company. The moon is full the stars are shining and yet no shadow of my own. I have no shadow because I am a shadow and a shadow can produce no light of its own.

As I pass an apartment on Strawberry Street on my way to the forest for the night I sniff the air and smell salt along with vanilla and strawberries; however I do not stop going home to my family or the closest thing I had to a family the Sabertooth werewolf pack that lives in Magnolia's forests. No one knows about us we live in their shadow and we need to keep it that way.

When I get to the edge of the forest I walk in until I am completely covered by the trees and I shift into my wolf and run. My wolf self is lean with a solid black, long-haired coat and crimson eyes. As I ran I listened to the forest, the crickets were most noticeable but I could also hear the stream nearby and owls, they were the only wildlife of note at night. Night is the only time of peace for me, there are no voices interrupting my train of thought.

I continue walking to my den for the night but stop to sniff the air one last time for no particular reason. Again I find the scent of strawberries and vanilla it's just barely there but it is, _how long has this been going on, for someone to come all the way out here for any reason it must have been awful_ These are my thoughts as I go to sleep. That is the thought that changed my life forever.

**A/N: The first chapter of my second story is done. Wolves of Fiore is NOT on hiatus it'll be updated next I just needed to break things up a bit. Review**


	2. Her

Her

**Lucy's Pov**

The second floor of the guild was quiet. My office door shut the only light coming from the desk lamp Guildats got me as a gift for being promoted to S-Class. I had the novel I was writing on my desk but I wasn't writing. Right now I was taking a break and staring at the patch of light on my ceiling remembering my last six months.

Flashback

Lisanna Strauss had come back from the "dead" six months ago. After about two weeks of being ignored by Natsu and the rest of my nakama I snapped out of my depression and went to see Gramps about becoming S-Class and he agreed so he set me up to train with Guildarts, not Laxus, Erza, or Mystogan.

After Guildarts took me under his wing we left the guild and as we traveled we trained. A week after we left Guildarts and I ran into Yukino of Sabertooth and she gave me all her silver and zodiac keys in the process of training he became a second father to me. The pain of being ignored by my nakama slowly dulled but a month ago when we returned it came back because I could see their faces. The S-Class trials were held the day after I returned on Tenrou Island and everyone laughed when I was nominated, I just caught Guildarts' eye and he smiled at me nodding. Because of my training the trials were easy even though everyone was laughing at me on the boat. When we got to the island Gramps said that the format was a battle royal, and everyone figuring I was the weakest ganged up on me but being the idiot he is said he could take me by himself. The old me would've yelled at him for being rash but now, I didn't care if he wanted to be killed by his own lack of brain cells one day I'd let him die. Some people watching us were still laughing. I had shut them up by beating the idiot and ringleader behind my misery, Natsu with one Urano Metoria. After that I was promoted and no one else was, as a bonus people stopped bothering me

End of Flashback

I looked out the window of my office at the forest outside Magnolia the full moon shining above the forest directly in my line of sight. After a few minutes of staring at the forest I finished the chapter of my novel I was writing, and put it in my desk drawer. After that I left me office and locked the door. I sighed, Guildarts had left on a long term mission to a town in the mountains dealing with some sort of monster and I already missed him. As I approached the stairs it became loud nobody said "Goodnight" to me as I left. I was walking to my apartment ignoring the ledge I use to walk on when I had someone to catch me if I fell. I looked up at the moon as I walked and said "Please I just need someone to talk to" to no one in particular then I walked the rest of the way home with nothing but my thoughts. When I got home I went to the bathroom, started myself a bath, stripped out of my clothes, and got in going back to my thoughts. After a few minutes I got out and went to bed after putting on my pajamas. Ever since Lisanna came back Natsu hasn't been my personal heater so I went to sleep cold, even though it's summer.

When I woke up the next morning there were tears on my pillow.

**A/N: I'm back and I'm so sorry I got caught up in college mid-term exams and lost my train of thought when it came to my stories in the process. I have breaks coming up at the end of the month so expect some updates for both stories then. Let me know if there are any holes so I can fix them. Thanks for your patience. **


End file.
